


It's All In The Name

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor is a man who has fully lived up to his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #12 on Watson's Woes.
> 
> The naming of characters is a difficult matter. For example, 'Sherlock' means 'fair-haired'; John means 'God is Gracious.' Either use one (or both) of these bits of trivia in your story, or include a character whose name means something appropriate to his/her part.

The Professor is a man who has fully lived up to his name.

He is James, the supplanter. He has surpassed the infamous Jonathan Wild as London's criminal king. He keeps his court in secret and his loyal subjects go off to complete his illegal quests. His desk is his throne, and all his subordinates bend the knee.

He is Moriarty, the skilled navigator. He quietly moves through society as a respected mathematician in the placid waters of the city's surface, and navigates the blackest roiling depths of its underworld. He is the captain, the head of his own pirate fleet, and all lesser privateers must steer clear or risk a boarding.

He has worked long and hard to be his name.

And he will be _damned_ before he lets this impertinent _amateur_ undo it all. He had first thought this "consulting detective" was a fool who only stumbled upon a connection to him by sheer luck. In January, he did not believe that one knight-errant could conquer his kingdom, that one small schooner could sink his armada.

But now only three months later, he has realized too late that Sherlock Holmes truly does have the capacity to destroy his flotilla, to topple his empire, to ultimately supplant him.

Holmes threatens to _unname_ him.

And that simply _will not do_.

He will visit Baker Street and persuade his nemesis to come to heel. If Holmes should refuse to see reason, he will mention the name of the sycophantic biographer. And he has no compunction about putting it to the test.

If Holmes should stubbornly force his hand, John will need all of God's grace to survive the Professor's retribution.

No matter what, James Moriarty _will_ keep his name.


End file.
